Ringer, Am I my sister's keeper?
by lorenzovanmatterhorn
Summary: Really liked Ringer and wished it had a second season so we could see how Siobhan, Bridget, Malcom etc all made out. So let's have a little look shall we?


Summary; really liked Ringer and would have loved to have seen a second season to see how the characters made out. So let's take a second look and see how…

Rating; PG

Timing; a few months after the end of the series

Ringer; Am I my sister's keeper?

Siobhan paused for a second before opening the door. It had been a good night. Well, a profitable one at any rate. She felt tired, her entire body ached in a decidedly pleasant way and her Gucci purse bulged with dollar bills in numerous high denominations. She opened her handbag and counted out the money for the babysitter, her fingers careful to avoid the Walther P38K pistol that nestled amongst its' other contents. After all that had happened she was still careful, not to mention the dangers of her new profession.

The apartment was warm and welcoming, the scent of baby formula and pizza detectable in the air. It felt so damn good to be home. After she had settled up with Michelle she looked forward to kissing her babies goodnight and then soaking in a long hot bath before turning in. Tomorrow beckoned with a leisurely breakfast and then maybe a stroll in the park. She had no one to share her bed with but frankly she got all the physical affection she needed from her girls and her clients. She didn't need anyone anyway, she had everything she wanted, it was better that way, better for everyone. For some reason people tended to want to hurt her no matter what she did. She was sick of being hurt, by Bridget, by Henry, by everyone. She was happy to leave it all behind her, just her and her girls from now on.

"Michelle, I'm back" she called out. The TV was playing quietly in the corner, set to the music channels as always. Teenagers never changed. Of course when she'd been her age she'd had a thing for Slasher Camp movies but she didn't want sort of thing around the girls. It was weird how motherhood changed you.

"I paid her and sent her home" Bridget replied.

Siobhan stared at her. She wasn't surprised. She knew this day would eventually come. In her heart she felt the cold burning of shock. In her core she felt rising visceral hatred at the sight of her twin sister. Bridget sat calmly behind the table, a laptop open in front of her. It was so odd to gaze at your mirror image once more, even when you had been doing it all your life.

"How did you….no, I don't really need to ask do I? I guess you fooled Michelle too". She noticed that her twin was wearing an identical outfit almost to her own, her hair in the exact same style, obviously having watched her leave earlier in the evening. She silently kicked herself for not having warned Michelle or her doorman about Siobhan but she had pretty much tried to pretend that her sister didn't exist, even to herself. Besides it was really all far too complicated to explain.

"Sent her home in a cab" Bridget replied. Her hands were on the table, obviously unarmed. She had killed enough for one lifetime.

"Money no object, huh? My husband still paying your way?" Siobhan taunted her.

Bridget shook her head "No but your jewellery could pay off the budget deficit. Besides Henry says you took him for everything he had in his apartment"

"Let him tell the police" Siobhan countered, shrugging. Then she would tell them about him killing Tyler. Maybe it was an accident as he claimed but even if the court cared about the circumstances his father-in-law wouldn't, Henry would never see his sons again. The tape recording she'd made of their phone conversation on the matter had sealed the deal, people always talked too much when they were angry over the phone, without being able to see one another's body language they overcompensated with their words.

"Andrew knows Shiv, I told him. He knows everything. Well, almost everything"

She nodded towards the bedroom where Siobhan's daughters slept.

For the first time Siobhan felt relief. Andrew knew. He finally knew. She didn't have to pretend any more, it was all out in the open. She realised why so many murderers were willing to confess, the burden of the deception lifted from her shoulders. Yet she also felt actual fear, knowing that her husband had every legal right to his daughters and she would be powerless to fight him "You can't tell him, he'll take them away from me"

"I'll let you tell him yourself. He has a right to know". She smiled "I think they're the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I guess twins run in our family. You know I couldn't actually fool them, even though we look so alike they knew I wasn't you"

"You stay the hell away from my children" Siobhan spat "You stay the hell away from them after what you did to me!"

Bridget fought back the tears "You forgive me for his death and I'll forgive you for trying to have me killed"

Siobhan looked away. She knew her gun was within easy grasp but killing Bridget here would create her all kinds of problems. Besides there were so many things she needed to know.

"How did you find me?"

"Malcom" Bridget told her simply. "I thought he was dead but he shows up out of the blue and tells me he found you online" She turned the laptop around to display Siobhan's page on the escort agency's website. Even with her face pixilated it was undoubtedly her, posing in skimpy lingerie which amply revealed a toned and sexy body, especially for someone who had given birth in the last year.

"She knows" thought Siobhan with a sense of resignation. But she was dammed if she was going to let Bridget hold it over her, not after all the times she'd tolerated her sister's tawdry exploits. She was the last person in the world to be able to sit in judgement of her. "You know I don't know how you were always so broke? Do you any idea how much someone who looks like we do can make?"

Bridget didn't take the bait of her sister's barbed comment. She looked around Siobhan's comfortable and well furnished apartment. "You seem to be doing ok. I made just as much as you do, difference was I was sticking it all up my nose"

"Still clean?"

Bridget nodded. Siobhan felt a mixture of joy and disappointment. Joy that Bridget had finally kicked the monkey on her back, disappointment that she could no longer relish the gratifying feeling of superiority of being the responsible sibling looking down at the screw-up. It didn't matter, now they were both screw ups

"What do you want from me?" Siobhan demanded.

"I want to make amends" she told her. "I want to settle it between us once and for all"

Siobhan brought up her gun. She no longer gave a damn about the consequences. If she killed Bridget in her apartment the police would just assume it was she who had been murdered. She could take her girls and start again somewhere else. She could always make her way no matter what life threw at her.

"Let's end it then". She carefully took aim, willing herself to pull the trigger and rid herself of her cursed burden once and for all.

Bridget stood up and revealed her weapon. It was infinitely more powerful than the one her sister wielded. Siobhan took a second and then carefully put her gun away. She extended her hand and placed it on her twin's swollen belly.

"Andrew's?"

Bridget nodded. "Guess we really do all belong on Jerry Springer now. It's a boy"

"I would have a son again" thought Siobhan. For a moment she considered taking the ultimate revenge. Letting her nephew grow to her son's age and then taking him away from Bridget just as she had done to her. But the very thought of it filled her with an overwhelming feeling of revulsion rather than any sense of satisfaction.

"Does he know?"

"I thought we could tell him together" Bridget took her hand and held it in her own "I guess we're really a family whether we want to be or not"

"Juliet is just going to FREAK!" Siobhan observed.

The sisters laughed together, something they had not done for a very long time. Without their twin each had felt disconnected and incomplete. But now the two halves of the coin were united in harmony once more. And both felt a sense of relief and tranquillity that neither could adequately put into words. But now they were in each other's arms again there was no need.


End file.
